As consumer demand for high data rate applications, such as streaming video, expands, technology providers are forced to adopt new technologies to provide the necessary bandwidth. Multiple Input Multiple Output (“MIMO”) is an advanced radio system that employs multiple transmit antennas and multiple receive antennas to simultaneously transmit multiple parallel data streams. Relative to previous wireless technologies, MIMO enables substantial gains in both system capacity and transmission reliability without requiring an increase in frequency resources.
MIMO systems exploit differences in the paths between transmit and receive antennas to increase data throughput and diversity. As the number of transmit and receive antennas is increased, the capacity of a MIMO channel increases linearly, and the probability of all sub-channels between the transmitter and receiver fading simultaneously decreases exponentially. As might be expected, however, there is a price associated with realization of these benefits. Recovery of transmitted information in a MIMO system becomes increasingly complex with the addition of transmit antennas. This becomes particularly true in MIMO orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) systems. Such systems employ a digital multi-carrier modulation scheme using numerous orthogonal sub-carriers. While OFDM systems offer many advantages, they are quite sensitive to frequency synchronization problems.
Improvements are desired to achieve a favorable performance-complexity trade-off compared to existing MIMO detectors.